Jealous, are we?
by Curondhil
Summary: Written for SKinkMeme: Vilkas confronts the Dragonborn about her long absence from Jorrvaskr. Heavy on the M Rating. Read and review! 2nd chapter added because of some requests. Story complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Written for the Skyrim Kink Meme.**

**The Dragonborn has been gone from Jorrvaskr for some time. As she returns, Vilkas confronts her about her whereabouts.**

**Lots of explicit sex. Oneshot!**

**!Dubcon! Don't like it, don't read it.  
**

**I wrote this story in alltogether less than an hour. [irony] If you find any mistakes, feel free to keep them :P [/irony]**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**And no, English is still not my first language.**

**Also, I don't own Skyrim.**

* * *

Vilkas refused to look at her.

He had known she was back in Whiterun almost an hour before she entered the mead all, as the wind had carried her scent up the hill to Jorrvaskr. Now she was here, and most of the other Companions welcomed her back in their halls. Even Farkas was giving her a hug, calling her pet names and ruffling her hair.  
Vilkas did not need to look up to know what exactly was going on. Let them be happy, let them welcome her back. He wouldn't.

Without as much as a glance in her direction he left the mead hall and went downstairs, unconsciously clenching his fists. The little hairs on his neck stood up as he felt her gaze on him and heard her mutter something that sounded like "What's his problem?".

Finally in his room, Vilkas popped down on his bed and grabbed a book. Anything to keep his mind occupied. Who did she think she was anyway? Being a Companion was an honour and a responsibility, not a weekend job. How dare she leave them for months and then just return as if nothing had happened?

_Nothing HAS happened_Vilkas reminded himself.

He sighed and threw his book into a corner. At least the solitude of his room protected him from having to hear her smooth voice, or smelling her intoxicating perfume.  
This thoughts were definitely not helping his situation.

Finally he heard her footsteps approaching. Vilkas closed his eyes and counted her steps. 16 stairs down from the hall. Now approximately 10 steps ahead, the she'd have to turn left and take another 5 steps to her bed.  
No, that wasn't right.  
10 Steps and counting, yet the muffled sound of her boots on the carpet grew louder.  
His eyes opened with a start. She was heading for his room!

The young woman was in front of the door as the sound stopped. Vilkas listened intensely. Her heart beat fast, yet she did not move. Why would she hesitate? Why would she come to his room in the first place?  
It felt like an eternity before she finally knocked on his door.

He swung his legs off his bed and opened the heavy wooden door for her. Vilkas could no longer refuse to look at the young woman and felt his stomach clench as his eyes met hers.  
"I see you're back" was all he said before he nodded his head at her, inviting the other Companion into his room.  
She self consciously averted her eyes from his and looked around his room.

He took a second to look at the whelp and identify her armour.'Thieves Guild' he thought.  
Vilkas closed the door behind her with much more force than necessary before adressing her again.  
"You took your sweet time to return to your responsibilities."

"I have other responsibilities as well, you know?"  
Her honey coloured eyes found his, yet she was not able to look at him for long. Not long enough for Vilkas to identify the strange emotion he saw in her. Was it anger? Disappointment?  
It mattered not.

"Do you? Like what?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and forced himself to take a deep breath before he lost his cool. He could smell her blood run through her veins. He smelt the mountain flowers and honey from the soap she used. And he smelt something else.  
It was barely there, yet it enraged him. It was something... masculine. Something that was not hers, yet it was on her.

"I had to see some business partners in Riften if you must know. Kodlak knew I was going, so I don't see your problem."  
Vilkas narrowed his eyes. He looked like a wolf about to attack his prey as he finally understood what exactly it was he was smelling.

"Business partners, I see. And what business, exactly, would that be?"  
He came a step closer to the young woman and felt her heartbeat speed up. Yet she refused to back down.

"Why would you care, anyway?"  
Her scent mocked him. The sweetness he adored so much, the smell of sunshine and mountains on her that haunted his dreams ever since he met her, tainted by the disgusting mark of another man.  
The wolf in him cried out, yet Vilkas remained in control. For now.

"I just want to understand what kind of business requires you to spread your legs."  
The punch he expected never came. Instead her face grew pale and she looked up at Vilkas in shock.  
"What... did you just say?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"You heard me. You come back to Jorrvaskr, calling yourself a Companion, sworn to an honourable life, and smelling as if an entire army just had their way with you."  
Of course he exaggerated, Vilkas was well aware of that, but he wanted to know what was going on. He knew he had no right to inquire in such a manner, but at this very moment Vilkas did not give a fuck.  
He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

This time, the punch came. Hard.  
He staggered back as her fist connected with his jaw. Vilkas saw stars. She had a decent right hook, he gave her that. It took the older Companion a moment to compose himself as he leaned against a wall.

"How dare you!"  
A bitter laugh escaped his lips. "You want to deny it?" She could see the anger, the hurt in his ice blue eyes. "I can smell him on you!"

"What or whom I do in my spare time is none of your business, wolf!" She spat the words at him, but he'd be damned if he backed down now.  
"But that is where you're wrong, shield-sister."

Vilkas stood up straight and took a few firm steps towards the young woman. He had never looked this intimidating to her. His big, muscular form towered above her and made her feel smaller than she had ever felt before.

Still, she would not show fear. In one last attempt the young woman tried to calm herself and steady her breath, even though her heart threatened to burst from her chest.

Whatever she expected to happen next, it was not for him to grab her wrists and push her against the wall.

"Vilkas, what are you doing? Let go of..."  
Her words were interrupted by his mouth claiming hers in a bruising kiss. He could smell the adrenaline rushing through her blood. It was almost enough to blend out the scent of the other man on her.  
She was afraid, yet the wolfblood was slowly gaining control over Vilkas' body. Her fear meant nothing to him. All he wanted to do was erase the stench from her body and replace the stranger's mark with his own.  
She was not able to make any sound apart from a short gasp as he forced his tongue into her mouth.

The young Companion struggled to break free from his iron grip, but the wolf did not give in. He had wanted this for so long. If she could spread her legs for Oblivion knows whom then she could also open them for him.

Vilkas used his own weight to pin her against the wall while his hands unbuckled her armour. His mouth never let go of hers. The little voice in his head that desperately tried to remind him that his was wrong finally shut up when he smelt her arousal.  
The shock only lasted for a second.  
_She wants me too!_

Now there was no more holding back for him.

The man acted and the beast approved.

With his body firmly pressed against hers, Vilkas could not tell if she was struggling to break free or not. It did not matter either way. Her body betrayed her want for him and he would give her what she needed. What both of them needed.

Divines, how long had he longed to taste her!

After what seemed like an eternity, he was finally able to peel the leather cuirass off her shoulders to expose soft, warm flesh. He broke the kiss to look at her flustered face and was almost shocked to see tears tolling down her cheeks.  
His hands explored her torso while he looked deep into her honey coloured eyes until she averted her gaze.  
"Vilkas, please... don't..." Calloused hands found a soft, round breast and squeezed it lightly. The young woman replied with a soft moan.  
He moved a few inches away from her and cupped her face with his other hand, forcing her with surprising gentleness to look at him once more.  
"Tell me to stop, and I will." Her reply was a pleading look paired with silence. This was all Vilkas needed.  
His thumb found her nipple and softly rubbed it, the beast and the man both cherishing her quiet moans as her body responded to his touch.

It had taken all his control to hold back for these seconds, but now he was sure it was what she wanted. With only a few swift movements, he tore his own shirt off his torso and pressed his body against hers once again.

She gasped as he grabbed her buttocks and pressed the young warrior against himself, rubbing his erection against her belly while his teeth nipped at her neck. He could taste the salty tears that were still running down her face and throat, but he also heard her soft moans that silently begged him for more.

His teeth were marking her neck, leaving small bruises behind.  
The wolf was surprised as he felt shy fingers around the nape of his neck, pulling him closer into another kiss.  
She was nervous and inexperienced. It was easy for Vilkas to tell. Yet it only made her taste even sweeter. Finally she was giving herself to him! Oh, how long had he waited for this moment.  
His tounge invaded her mouth as he took control over the kiss, adding more force to express his need.

It only took the wolf a few moments to open her breeches. He felt her body stiffen as his nimble hand slipped into her trousers. Her inexperience and obvious shyness surprised Vilkas, but it was not enough to make him lower his pace. No, he had waited too long for this. There was time for gentleness after.

She gasped in surprise when his experienced fingers touched her sex. With the kiss now broken, Vilkas moved his mouth down her neck and softly nibbled at her collarbone while he peeled her slender legs out of her breeches.  
Yet, he could not please her and get her out of her boots at the same time.  
"Your boots, get them off."  
His voice was dark and husky, the lust obvious. She obeyed his command and kicked her boots off with one swift movement.  
Vilkas lifted the slender woman off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist, her body one more time pressed against the wall.  
His lips travelled further south until they at last found her breast.  
The wolf looked up to the beautiful woman to see her face clouded with lust and need and want. He could not surpress a smile as his tongue flicked over her nipple. She threw her head back and moaned his name loudly while her body silently begged Vilkas to continue.  
But this time, the wolf decided not to comply so easily. His hand slid under her rear and squeezed her buttocks hard while his lips hovered over her nipple, blowing cool air onto the sensitive bud.

"What do you want?"  
His voice was silent and yet strong, deep and husky. She inhaled sharply, surprised by his sudden question.  
"Please, Vilkas..." She begged. Divines, how often had he dreamed of this moment! Her naked body wrapped around his while she begged him for more.  
"Please what?"  
It took all his restraint not to just rip his own pants off and pound into her right here and now, but he enjoyed this game too much to end it just yet. No, this might be his only time with her, and he would make sure she would never forget it.

The young woman looked at him with pleading eyes. It was obvious what she wanted, what she needed, but Vilkas wanted to hear it from her. She'd have to ask him to do all these delicious things to her that he'd been dreaming of for so long.  
How many nights had he spent awake, imagining her soft skin under his lips and her wetness around his length, her sweet voice moaning his name, urging him to move harder, rougher, faster.

"Say it!" Vilkas commanded. He was tired of waiting.  
"Touch me, Vilkas. Please!"  
His lips finally descended onto her nipple, drawing sweet sounds of pleasure from the young woman. His hand, that was still firmly wrapped around her buttock, moved a little to gently explore the wetness between her legs.  
By Dibella, she was dripping wet!

Vilkas groaned in approval and carefully nibbled on her nipple. The woman in his arms cried out in pleasure as a finger entered her body.  
"Vilkas, please! I need you! I need to feel you!"  
He did not expect to hear these words from her so soon and stopped his caresses for a split second to meet her eyes. He saw lust, despair, hurt, fear and a thousand other emotions that he could not name, but mostly he saw determination. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. Who was he to disobey?

He quickly removed his hand from her wetness and opened his own breeches just enough to free his erection. With her legs still wrapped around his waist, she immediately was confronted with his length at her entrance.  
Vilkas' eyes found hers as he wordlessly asked her for permission. Her reply was simple.  
"Fuck me, Vilkas!"

With one swift motion, he was inside her. "Divines, you're so tight!"  
The Companion only gave her a second to adjust to his size before he started pounding into her lithe body. There was no holding back, no gentleness as he ravaged her young shape.  
She buried her head in the crook of his neck, her breath going faster as she suckled on the soft skin of his throat.  
His excitement grew with every thrust. He was inside of her! His dreams were coming true at last. He had ached for her for months, unable to express his desire. But right now she was his, and he would mark her as his own. Whatever other men she had, whatever other men she would have, the wolf made sure she would never forget this night.

"Vilkas... faster, please! Divines, I wanted this for so long..."  
A shiver ran down his spine as she spoke these words. She had wanted him? Had she dreamed about him as he had about her?  
The Companion increased his speed and force, driving his length deeper into the young body.  
"You are mine... no other man shall have you..."  
The young woman just nodded and held him as close to her as she could.  
"I've always been yours, Vilkas."

He felt fresh tears running down her cheeks and unto his neck, but he did not care. She was his, and he was ready to mark his territory.  
The wolf pressed his lips against hers, once again invading her mouth with his tongue while his fingers stroked a hardened nipple. Her body shivered under his touch and he knew she was almost where he wanted her.

With unexpected force, she tightened the grip of her legs around his waist as she pushed him into herself even deeper, breaking the kiss to scream his name as she drowned in her pleasure.  
Only seconds later Vilkas followed her over the edge, spilling himself deep inside of her.

He dizzily tumbled backwards, her body still tightly wrapped around his, and collapsed onto his bed. The young woman shakily disentangled from him and forced him to slip out of her.  
It took both Companions a few moments to realize what just happened, and more importantly, how exactly it had happened.

Suddenly Vilkas was not so sure if she had really wanted this, or if he had forced himself upon her. He could never forgive himself if he had.  
But before he could say anything, a warm body was snuggling up to him, an arm wrapped around his chest.

"Why now?" she finally asked.

"His smell on you... I could not handle it." Vilkas admitted. He was relieved she did not accuse him, but he was not yet ready to look at her. To face what this might mean for them.

"I guess I'll have to sleep with other men more often then" she teased him.  
A smile forced its way to his lips and he looked at the woman he fell in love with over the last few months. With a swift movement, he wrapped both his arms around her and pressed her naked body against his.

"They can't have you. You're mine" he mumbled as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Some readers asked for another chapter. So, here it is. No smut this time, but you get to meet the other man._

_Hope you like it!_

_Please read and review!_

_And sorry for typos, I am typing with only 1 hand right now. It's not so easy._

* * *

The beast blood had called him, and he had obeyed.

It was in nights like these that he felt most alive. Ths sky was clear, both moons and the stars illuminated the town that was covered under a thin layer of fresh fallen snow. His hunt had been successful and Vilkas returned exhausted but happy, knowing that a warm bed with a warm and willing woman was waiting for him back in Jorrvaskr.

It had been about a fortnight since their fateful encounter in his room and she had not left his side since, giving him closeness he never knew he needed. She was like a drug to him and her mere presence was intoxicating, but sometimes, in nights like these, he needed to get out, to breathe the fresh air and clear his mind.

Life was good.

Vilkas returned to Whiterun through the underforge and decided to take a walk through town before returning home. He enjoyed the cold air and the peaceful aura the fresh fallen snow gave the city.

With his eyes closed he took a few deep breaths, inhaling the unique scent of the snow.

His thoughts drifted back to that fateful night. The way he had forced himself upon her, the anger he felt. He had no right to feel betrayed, yet he did. Without realizing it, the girl had always been his. She was his mate, and now she knew. Never again would he allow another man to touch her.

Vilkas walked down to the statue of Talos and took another deep breath, wondering why he was thinking of her betrayal at this moment.

That was when it hit him.

The smell.

His smell.

In Whiterun.

Within a split second his tired muscles were tense and the wolf was screaming for release. The man that had sullied his mate with his stench was somewhere nearby! The smell was overwhelming. Why did Vilkas not notice earlier?

He sniffed the air once more, trying to identify the source of the offending reek. With all the stealth a man of his size could muster, he snuck closer to the temple of Kynareth. Wherever the other man was hiding, Vilkas would find him. He was still trying to follow the scent when a silent, low chuckle startled him back into reality. "You, my friend, need practice."

On the roof of the temple sat a man, clad in black leather. Vilkas knew that kind of armour. His mate wore a similar set the day she walked into his room.

There was hardly any point in trying to be quiet anymore. He had obviously been spotted and spat on the ground.

"A thief. She can do so much better than that!"

The other man chuckled again, but didn't bother coming down from the roof.

"So you know who I am. Funny. I also happen to know who you are."

Vilkas glared at the man whose face he still could not make out under the hood.

"Your trip to Whiterun was in vain, she won't be coming with you."

Again that chuckle. Vilkas clenched his fists. How he longed to introduce that bastard's face to his knuckles! "You misjudge my intentions, lad. I'm only here to make sure the lass finally got what she wanted."

The thief moved just enough to let the starlight illuminate his face for a split second. A pair of amused green eyes looked down at Vilkas.

"And, judging by your reaction, I guess she did."

It took Vilkas a few seconds to process the other man's words. Did he just say what he thought he said? "What are you talking about, thief?" He tried to murder the other man with his eyes. Sadly, Vilkas was more of a wolf than a cat, so no matter how much he wished to rip the stranger to pieces, he would have to wait until the other man decided to come down from the roof.

"I am by no means your enemy, lad. In fact, I believe you owe me."

The cheek of that bastard! "What could I possibly owe you?"

"The lass always told me how smart you were. Why don't you try using that head of yours?"

Vilkas was slightly taken aback by that reply and tried to think clarly, which was considerably harder with the wolf inside trying to break free.

He had practically jumped the girl when he smelt another man on her. But still, how in Oblivion could he possibly be grateful for someone else fucking his mate?

"Still don't get it, do you? You see, the lass was slightly frustrated with a certain man from Whiterun that had stolen her heart. Myself, being the good friend that I naturally am, was there to comfort her in her hour of need. No more, no less."

"So you are basically telling me that you took advantage of a broken-hearted girl and I should thank you for that?"

The thief finally stood up on the roof. Vilkas could identify him as a Nord, simply by his size. With a greceful jump, he landed on the ground right in front of the Companion. Steel collided with Emerald as their eyes met.

"And who are you to accuse me of taking advantage?"

Vilkas swallowed hard. These words struck a chord.

His desire to kill the other man had shrunk down to a controllable urge by this point. "So why are you here?"

The thief was silent for a moment, studying the other man's eyes, following the mixed emotions he could identify, the anger as it slowly turned to shame.

"I came to make sure the lass is alright."

"She is fine, and she will be as long as she is with me."

The thief smiled, his eyes sparkling in the starlight.

"I take your word for it. However, should you break her heart, I will make you regret it."

Vilkas just nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. For someone who had almost stolen his mate, this guy did not seem all too bad.

"I take your word for it."

With a nod, the other man turned around and started to walk in the direction of the plains district, as Vilkas called him back.

"Who should I tell her asked for her?"

"You don't have to tell her anything, lad. I've seen her just before you returned to Whiterun. By the way, you have a very nice room!"

And before Vilkas could even process these words, the other man had disappeared.

And just like that, a very dumbfounded and very angry Vilkas found himself running as fast as he could back to Jorrvaskr. He'd have to talk to his girl about the kind of friends she chose.

In the dark, a red-haired thief laughed to himself. Nothing like a little mischief to keep the relationship going. Ahh, young love!

And, since his good deed for the day was hereby done, he could finally return to the business at hand and rob the town blind. The joys of being a thief!

And until the early morning hours, the shouts of a fighting couple, followed by the shouts of a mating couple, would keep the entire Wind-district awake.


End file.
